Perdendo a cabeça
by Caileach
Summary: Draco, Gina e Harry em um triângulo amoroso. Capítulo final!
1. Round 1 Draco

****

Perdendo a cabeça

* * *

****

ROUND 1 # DRACO

Ele sentiu o ambiente ao seu redor fechar-se como nuvens formando uma tempestade, mas ergueu a cabeça e adentrou pela sala comunal da Sonserina como se nada tivesse acontecido. Clima hostil, olhares raivosos, cochichos. Ele sabia o motivo: perderam de novo no quadribol. E adivinha só quem era o culpado? Ele, quem mais? Poderia ler os pensamentos sob a cara raivosa de Flint: perderam novamente e a culpa era da porcaria do apanhador do time que não era capaz de pegar nem uma gripe, que dirá o pomo. Ele olhou feio para Flint, também. Estava de saco cheio. Tudo era culpa dele! O que ele poderia fazer se não levava jeito pra coisa? Tá certo que quem começou com aquela porcaria toda foi ele próprio: fizera seu pai comprar a vaga no time só para encher o saco de Harry Potter. Mas todo mundo tem direito de fazer merda aos 12 anos, não tem? Fora só mais tarde, quando descobrira que não gostava e tampouco tinha talento para a coisa, que pensara em desistir. Mas o pai fora sucinto: cortava a mesada de vez. Sim, porque há séculos sua mesada fora cortada pela metade. O pai fora bem claro: só voltaria a receber a mesada completa quando vencesse Harry Potter no quadribol. Ele teve vontade mandar o pai ir tomar onde a galinha toma. Ia passar o resto da vida com metade da mesada. Ou o velho cretino achava que ele poderia vencer o Potter no quadribol? Nem se quisesse. E, na boa, ele não queria. Já estava de saco cheio de quadribol. E depois daquele dia em que fora escondido ao show dos Bruxos Rebelados e descobrira que rock bruxo, sim, era o bicho, o que ele mais queria da vida era mandar o quadribol para o mesmo lugar que quase mandara o pai. 

Aliás, pensou Draco Malfoy, eu deveria tê-lo mandado, com todas as letras, ir tomar bem naquele lugar, porra! E devia ter mandado a vaga de apanhador lhe fazer companhia! E se ele cortasse a mesada de vez eu poderia comprar uma guitarra de bruxo, com o dinheiro da meio mesada que venho guardando, e ir fazer shows no Beco Diagonal. O velho iria morrer. Eu poderia fazer pior: viraria auror. Mas daí ele me expulsa de casa. Se bem que ele me expulsaria de qualquer forma... O droga de vida! Eu tô de saco cheio. De tudo! Quadribol é um saco! O Flint é um saco! Snape é um saco! A Sonserina é um saco! Hogwarts é um saco! Harry Potter é um saco! Meu pai é um saco! Minha mãe é um saco! Minha casa é um saco! Minha vida é um saco! Deveria arrumar minha mochila e fugir com a minha vassoura! Deveria quebrar a cara de alguém. E eu vou quebrar a cara de alguém. Do próximo que me olhar torto.

Flint olhou feio para Draco, novamente. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, e muito menos considerar o fato de que o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina era bem maior do que ele, foi para cima deste com o dedo em riste:

-Tá olhando o quê, imbecil? 

- Estou olhando para o imbecil que novamente levou a Sonserina à derrota. Nosso próximo jogo é contra a Lufa-lufa e eu acho bom você pegar a droga do pomo, porque eu estou me lixando se foi o seu pai quem nos deu essas vassouras e eu vou te tirar do time se perdermos novamente por sua culpa.

Foi como se escutasse o rufar dos tambores em sua cabeça. À guerra, então! Draco sorriu.

-Ótimo!- falou entre dentes. - Enfia a vaga de apanhador naquele lugar. Eu não vou esperar até o próximo jogo. Estou deixando o time. Agora!

Flint o encarou, incrédulo, como um jogador que vê seu blefe perfeito falhar.

- Você não ousaria! - disse, por fim. Draco lhe lançou um sorriso debochado.

- Não, eu não ousaria, Flint. Eu o fiz! - E deixou a sala comunal em meio a algazarra criada.

__

Got a good reason

__

For taking the easy way out

Got a good reason

For taking the easy way out, now

Pensando nas possíveis conseqüências de seus atos, saiu sem rumo pelos corredores do castelo. 

Ah, ele estava com problemas, agora. Seu pai iria arrancar-lhe a pele. Não tinha mais volta. Quando Lúcio Malfoy descobrisse que ele havia abandonado o time (e Draco tinha certeza que isso aconteceria muito em breve e que o próprio Flint se encarregaria de contar) ia ser muito pior que aquele fatídico dia quando o pai lhe mostrara a marca dos comensais da morte no braço alegando que, um dia, ele também iria ter uma. Naquele dia Draco riu e disse que preferia tatuar uma borboleta azul na bunda a andar com aquele treco ridículo tatuado no braço. Tomara uma surra de cinto que nunca na vida pensara que um dia seria espancado daquela forma. Não adiantara argumentar com o pai que somente os trouxas castigavam seus filhos assim. Isso só o enfurecera mais ainda. Draco passou três dias sem sentar. Quase perdera os dentes também naquela ocasião, pois depois que o pai terminara de espancá-lo, comentou que no estado que sua bunda se encontrava no momento, tatuar ali uma borboleta estava fora de questão. 

Ah, merda! O velho que fosse se danar. Será que não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que tirar seus recalques nele? Recalque de quadribol, recalque de comensal da morte, recalque de tudo. Seu pai era um recalcado e ele era uma besta por fazer o jogo do velho. Mas agora as coisas iriam mudar, o se iriam. Ele já largara o time, agora só faltava informar ao velho que esse papo decrépito de Lorde das Trevas já era e que ele não iria participar de um troço embolorado desses. Precisava informar também que a mesada iria voltar ao seu total ou ele iria TRABALHAR. Ah, se ia. Ia trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro porque meia mesada não pagava guitarras bruxas e quando ele terminasse Hogwarts ele não iria cuidar dos negócios da família nem ser comensal da morte. Se tinham tanta grana assim pagaria um administrador. Ele iria ser um roqueiro bruxo. Teria sua própria banda e nada nesta vida iria impedi-lo! 

E assim, perdido em seus pensamentos ele foi chamado a realidade quando esbarrou em algo e caiu de cara no chão, sendo cumprimentado por uma chuva de livros na cabeça. Ergueu os olhos e percebeu que aquilo em que tinha esbarrado possuía um belo par de pernas. Ergueu a cabeça um pouco tentando descobrir quem era a dona das pernas: sapatos velhos, meias gastas e a saia curta demais foi tudo o que pode ver. A garota estava segurando uma imensa pilha de livros que não permitiam que lhe enxergasse o rosto.

- Você se machucou? - ele ouviu a voz da garota perguntar-lhe, abafada pela montanha de livros, enquanto admirava aquelas pernas. E, por Merlin, que pernas!

-Não! - ele respondeu algum tempo depois. Ela se inclinou um pouco, derrubando mais livros em sua cabeça e ele pode visualizar os longos cabelos vermelhos da menina.

"Cabelos vermelhos?" pensou Draco.

-Então porque você não levanta e sai do meu caminho, imbecil! - esbravejou a garota, zangada. Draco levantou-se num pulo.

-W...Weasley! - falou quando viu muitas sardas e um belo par de olhos castanhos o fuzilando.

- Não, cretino! Rasputin da Rússia!

-Nossa, Weasley! Como você cresceu! ^-^ E como ficou boca suja também. Você era tão... quietinha,

- E você sempre foi um idiota. Agora saia da minha frente!

- Não... Espera... Vamos conversar...

- Eu acho bom você visitar madame Pomfrey. Os livros que bateram na sua cabeça devem ter causado alguma contusão. Você está agindo estranho...

- Não...É que...Espera...Vamos conversar. Vamos sair... Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmead!

-Eu, hein! Você está é doido! - disse a garota contornando Draco, esquecendo os livros caídos e disparando pelo corredor.

__

She was a day tripper

One way ticket girl

It took me so long

To find out

But I found out

Gina entrou correndo na torre da Grifinória com Draco em seu encalço. Por pouco ele não entrou também. Mas ficou parado no corredor chamando por ela enquanto a mulher gorda do retrato o encarava como quem vê um animal raríssimo. 

Draco ignorou o quadro e continuou chamando (ou seria mais correto berrando?) por Gina.

Alguns minutos e uma garganta arranhada depois, ele viu a passagem se abrir e Hermione Granger sair dela. A garota parou na sua frente e começou a olhar para ele com a mesma expressão da mulher gorda.

- Gina me falou que você havia enlouquecido - ela disse. - Mas eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos.

- Ela falou?- respondeu, esperançoso.- Ela falou de mim?

- Falou. Falou que você tinha batido a cabeça e enlouquecido.

- É? E o que mais ela disse? Me conta!

- Eu, ehn! Acho que ela tem razão. Você está doidão mesmo! Foi a pancada na cabeça ou foi você quem andou roubando aquelas ervas da Prof. Sprout que sumiram durante a aula de herbologia?

- Hem?

- Você fumou as ervas da Prof. Sprout?

- Ah, Hermione! Eu não sei do que você está falando. Volte lá e chame a Gina!

- Hermione? - os olhos da garota estavam arregalados. - Você disse Hermione? Só pode estar louco mesmo. Você deveria ir visitar a enfermaria.

- Eu vou. Prometo! Agora vai lá e chama a Gina. Depois eu vou. Eu juro!

- Você jura? Eu vou é chamar o professor Snape. Você está com problemas mentais, garoto.

E Hermione disparou pelo corredor atras do professor de Poções enquanto Draco a chamava, desesperado. Mas ela não voltou. Agora sim ele estava com problemas. Snape arrancaria seu couro se o pegasse ali. 

Ora, Snape que fosse se danar! Ele não arredaria o pé dali enquanto não falasse com Gina.

- Ei, garoto! -disse a mulher do retrato, piscando o olho. - Essa menina deve ser especial, né?

Draco sorriu.

__

She's a big teaser

She took me half the way there

She's a big teaser

She took me half the way there, now

She was a day tripper

One way ticket girl

It took me so long

To find out

But I found out

Não demorou muito e Hermione chegou, esbaforida, trazendo o professor Snape arrastado pela manga.

- Viu como era verdade, professor! - ela disse, satisfeita. - Eu falei que ele estava aqui e que estava doidão!

Snape fuzilou Hermione com um olhar gélido e então voltou sua atenção para Draco. Mediu-o dos pés até a cabeça, analisando-o. E, por fim, sibilou:

- Senhor Malfoy?! A senhorita Granger me atacou no corredor e me arrastou até aqui alegando sua preocupação com estado das sua faculdades mentais. Ela me disse que você está aterrorizando a quartanista Weasley da Grifinória! Que a perseguiu da biblioteca até aqui e ainda permaneceu na entrada da Torre fazendo escândalo. Isso é verdade?

- É claro que não...

- Muito bem! Então eu vou tirar 10 pontos da...

Mas Snape nunca conseguiria tirar aqueles 10 pontos da Grifinória por que Draco o interrompeu naquele momento.

- Eu não estava aterrorizando a Gina. Apenas tentava me declarar para ela!

Snape olhou para seu pupilo como se estivesse diante de um maníaco com uma machadinha. Então levantou uma sobrancelha, inquisidor:

- Senhor Malfoy! Por acaso você anda usando poções ilegais?

- Eu acho que ele fumou as ervas da professora Sprout, professor! - intrometeu-se Hermione. O professor de poções a encarou, quase em pânico. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça e explicou. - Alguém roubou algumas ervas mágicas que servem para chás, mas se forem fumadas deixam a pessoa doidona.

Nisso chegou Neville Longbottom, que olhou, admirado para a cena diante de seus olhos. Piscou uma, duas vezes. Então fez uma cara de deixa para lá e entrou pela passagem, jurando para si mesmo( e para o trasgo laranja de salto alto que estava ao seu lado) que nunca mais na vida iria fumar as ervas da prof. Sprout. Porque tudo bem passar a tarde inteira na beira do lago na companhia do trasgo laranja, vendo a lula gigante fazer malabarismo e assistindo uma turma de grindylows cantores, de cartola e tudo. Mas ver o professor Snape apoiando Hermione e brigando com o Malfoy era demais para sua cabeça.

Ignorando a chegada de Neville, Snape, mais do que irritado, pegou Draco pela orelha e o arrastou para as masmorras resmungando sobre adolescentes problemáticos.

Claro que Draco pegou uma detenção. Mas achou que por ela valeria a pena ficar estripando lesmas na sala de poções enquanto seu mestre permanecia sentado em sua mesa lendo um enorme livro entitulado Poções ilegais: como reconhecer os sintomas em um adolescente e olhando-o de soslaio de vez em quando. Era até engraçado. Provavelmente Snape perderia um bom tempo pesquisando, visto a tamanha pilha de livros que trouxera da biblioteca onde se encontravam, entre outros, os seguintes títulos: Como lidar com um adolescente doidão; Ervas mágicas: os prós e os contras; História das poções ilegais; Poções e ervas ilegais do século XX. 

Draco terminou sua detenção e voltou para seu dormitório, não sem antes ser solenemente advertido que estava proibido de chegar a menos de 500 metros da Torre da Grifinória. E naquela noite ele obedeceu. Naquela noite.

__

Tried to please her

__

She only played for myself

Tried to please her

She only played for myself, now

She was a day tripper

Sunday driver, yeah

It took me so long

To find out

But I found out

Nas semanas que se seguiram Draco continuou perseguindo Gina como Pèpe, le gambá perseguia a gata. Por causa dela apanhou quatro vezes de Rony, três vezes dos gêmeos, duas vezes de Harry e até levou um socão de Neville. Isso sem contar que provavelmente já estava estéril devido aos inúmeros chutes que a própria Gina dera, digamos, na zona sul de sua anatomia. 

Recebeu inúmeras detenções. Perdeu milhares de pontos para Sonserina. Recebeu três berradores consecutivos do seu pai: o primeiro, obra de Flint, por ter deixado o time; o segundo, mérito de Snape que escrevera a Lúcio falando que desconfiava que Draco estava se tornando um bruxo doidão; e o terceiro por causa da carta desaforada que ele próprio escrevera depois do primeiro berrador.

Os professores todos o olhavam como se fosse doente. A prof. Sprout ficava em cima dele o tempo todo (para a alegria de Neville que não cumpriu sua promessa) e o próprio Snape estava tirando pontos da Sonserina por sua causa.

Sua mesada fora cortada definitivamente (mas sua mãe lhe mandava escondido o equivalente a mesada inteira - Imagina só se o filhinho dela ia ficar sem dinheiro só por que o pai não o entendia!).

E ainda assim ele não desistiu. Quem sabe se uma hora dessas ela não resolvia dar valor aos seus sacrifícios? Ainda mais agora, que ele finalmente comprara sua guitarra de bruxo e pretendia subir na vassoura e fazer uma serenata diante da janela do dormitório dela. Só precisava descobrir qual era a janela.

__

Day tripper, day tripper, yeah

Day tripper, day tripper, day tripper.

* * *

Nota: A música citada nessa fic é Day Tripper, dos Beatles. Se eu estiver errada, me corrijam, mas a tradução seria mais ou menos o seguinte:

__

Tenho uma boa razão 

Para tomar o caminho mais fácil

Tenho uma boa razão 

Para tomar o caminho mais fácil agora

Ela era uma turista de um dia, 

Aquelas de bilhete só de ida

Me tomou muito tempo descobrir isso, 

E eu descobri

Ela é uma grande encrenca, 

Me pegou na metade da estrada

Ela é uma grande encrenca, 

Me pegou na metade da estrada

Ela era uma turista de um dia, 

Aquelas de bilhete só de ida

Me tomou muito tempo descobrir isso, 

E eu descobri

Tentando agradá-la, 

Ela apenas brincou comigo

Tentando agradá-la, 

Ela apenas brincou comigo

Ela era uma turista de um dia, 

Motorista de domingo

Me tomou muito tempo descobrir isso, 

E eu descobri

Turista de um dia

Turista de um dia


	2. Round 2 Harry

****

ROUND 2 # HARRY

Ele atirou-se na poltrona diante da lareira na sala comunal, sentindo sua cabeça doer e girar. Aquele, definitivamente, era um daqueles dias em que não deveria ter levantado da cama. Aliás, aquela semana toda ele deveria ter passado debaixo das cobertas. Parecia um pesadelo, mas sua cabeça latejando o informava do contrário. Podia escutar os ruídos e as conversas das pessoas ao seu redor, mas tudo era muito distante. Até mesmo Neville, sentado na poltrona ao seu lado, falando sozinho. E Hermione às suas costas discutindo com Ron. 

Harry Potter tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. Quando tudo começara? Quando levara o fora de Cho ao convidá-la para o Baile da Primavera? Quando soubera que Gina beijara Draco depois da infame serenata que o cretino fizera na janela do dormitório feminino do quarto ano? Ou quando espancara Draco pela primeira vez? Quando mandara Snape ir tomar naquele lugar claramente, em alto e bom som no meio da aula? Ou teria sido quando meteu aquele socão no Duda, nas férias? Provavelmente foi isso, sim, o princípio: o dia em que mandou tudo pro espaço e deixou o primo com um enorme olho roxo. E quase batera no tio e na tia também. Só não saíra definitivamente de casa naquele dia porque fora barrado por bruxos do ministério. Porém sua tolerância com a família acabara: se não podia baixar a bola deles com magia, então baixaria na marra. Havia descoberto outra serventia para os punhos e a deixar a língua solta demais. Não fora uma boa idéia. Snape não gostara nem um pouco de ter sido mandado tomar no tal lugar. Isso apenas complicara sua vida. Talvez em outra época o mestre de poções houvesse apenas lhe dado uma bela detenção, mas depois do episódio "Malfoy dando escândalo na entrada da Grifinória" Snape andava nos cascos com meninos agindo de maneira estranha e concluíra que ele deveria estar sofrendo do mesmo mal que afligia Draco Malfoy, ou seja, estava usando as famigeradas poções ilegais. Então, além da bela detenção, agora tinha todos seus professores o cuidando de perto. Especialmente Snape. Limpar caldeirões ou cumprir qualquer tipo de detenção nas masmorras estava fora de cogitação. Valia o mesmo para as aulas de herbologia. Detenção agora era só limpando as comadres na enfermaria e, ainda assim, sem a varinha. Harry achava que isso era mais para garantir que não arrombasse o armário de remédios do que para garantir que limpasse as comadres sem usar magia. 

Mas, afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava se tornando um delinqüente? Por que, de repente, o menino que sobreviveu tornou-se o menino de quem todos desconfiavam. A própria Cho dissera que não iria acompanhá-lo ao baile porque ele era muito mal-educado.

- Onde já se viu um aluno marotear o professor no meio da aula, Harry? Que coisa mais feia! Você anda muito estranho. Assim, eu não vou ao baile contigo, não! – ela dissera sem dó nem piedade, fazendo com que ele se sentisse a pior das criaturas e desejasse, ainda mais, quebrar o nariz grande de Snape. 

Algo deveria estar errado com ele. Até mesmo Gina não lhe dava mais bola. E isso estava deixando-o louco. Será que, só por causa de uma serenatazinha à toa ela deixara de gostar dele para se interessar pela besta do Malfoy? Isso simplesmente não lhe parecia certo. Cho dar-lhe um fora tudo bem. Não seria o primeiro e provavelmente nem o último. Mas perder Gina para Draco já beirava a decadência. 

Ele sentira que teria problemas pela frente no dia que soubera que Draco perseguira Gina, mas nunca imaginou que aquela menina tola e inocente iria cair na lábia do cretino do Malfoy. Todos diziam que Malfoy estava maluco, mas ele não era bobo para acreditar numa tolice destas. Malfoy estava mal-intencionado, isso sim. Mas quando dissera o que pensava para Hermione, ela rira e retrucara que ele estava com ciúmes de Gina.

Hermione, sim, era quem estava maluca. Isso só confirmava o que ele já desconfiava: anos e anos estudando como uma louca a havia feito perder o juízo. Ciúmes de Gina. Tinha cabimento tamanha besteira?

Harry, sem levantar de sua poltrona, olhou para Hermione, ressentido. A menina balançava a mão diante dos olhos de Neville que parecia hipnotizado pelo fogo, enquanto Rony se postava ao lado dela de cara torta.

- Será que ele está doente? – ela falou. Rony revirou os olhos.

- Pois sim! - respondeu mal-humorado. – Ele está é prá lá de Avalon de tanto fumar as ervas da professora Sprout!

- Ah, Ronald Weasley! – a garota protestou. – Não seja mau. Você sabe muito bem que quem rouba as ervas da professora Sprout é Draco Malfoy!

Harry quase engasgou ao ouvir o nome do desafeto. Estava farto de Draco Malfoy e mais farto ainda de ver Rony e Hermione batendo boca. Estava farto de tudo desde que essa loucura começara. Sua vida estava se tornando uma confusão. Sempre que lhe acontecia algo ruim, Draco Malfoy estava envolvido. Direta ou indiretamente. Poderia torcer aquele pescoço fino com as próprias mãos quando o enxergasse novamente. A idéia de vê-lo perto de Gina, simplesmente lhe dava idéias homicidas. Homicidas e com requintes de crueldade. E ainda tinha que ouvir Hermione dizendo asneiras e brigando com Rony? Não. Não tinha. Ele sabia o que estava errado. Tudo isso era, obviamente, obra de Voldemort. Só podia ser. E ele sabia como resolver isso. Era simples. Bastava manter Gina bem longe de Draco. E era o que faria nem que, para isso, fosse preciso matar Draco. Ou conquistar Gina.

Ela era apaixonada por ele uma vez, não era? Então ele faria com que ela se apaixonasse de novo.

__

Dear, I fear we're facing a problem

you love me no longer, I know

and maybe there is nothing

that I can do to make you do

Mama tells me I shouldn't bother

that I ought to stick to another man

a man that surely deserves me

but I think you do!

So I cry, I pray and I beg

Então ele levantou-se de sua poltrona, ignorando Rony e Hermione que pareciam prestes a se engalfinhar, e saiu do salão comunal da Grifinória disposto a encontrar Gina. 

Demorou um pouco para encontrá-la, voltando da biblioteca carregada de livros, com Draco Malfoy em seu encalço.

- Droga, Gina! – ele resmungava, meio sem fôlego, correndo atras dela. – Porque você é tão difícil? Aquele beijo não significou nada pra você?

- Não, Malfoy! Não significou nada. Foi apenas um beijo que eu daria em qualquer um que fizesse uma serenata para mim! – ela respondeu, exasperada. – Agora larga do meu pé!

- Como larga do meu pé? Então você me beija, me usa e me abusa, pisa nos meus sentimentos e me joga fora como uma bola de pergaminho roto?

- É!

- Não, não é! Eu exijo discutir a relação!

- Que relação, Malfoy? Foram apenas uns beijinhos e ...

Nisso Harry alcançou os dois, metendo-se na conversa.

- Algum problema, Gina? Esse idiota está te encomodando?

- Sim, o idiota está me encomodando. Mas não é problema seu! Que merda! Será que eu não tenho irmãos o suficiente para ficarem se metendo na minha vida para arrumar mais um?

- Então esse é o problema! – falou Draco, compreensivo e um tanto melodramático. – São seus irmãos que não querem que nós fiquemos juntos? Mas não se preocupe! Meu pai me deserdou, mas minha mãe vai nos ajudar e...

Gina olhava para Draco, furiosa, pronta para lhe atirar um livro, quando Harry se adiantou:

- Não, seu cretino! Ela não quer ficar contigo porque é minha namorada, tá! E os irmãos dela não têm nada contra isso!

E antes que Gina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em protesto, Harry a agarrou e beijou. Ela o empurrou com força, furiosa, dando-lhe aquele chute tão carinhoso que só reservava para Draco.

- Então era mentira, querida! – Draco vibrava. – Você não namora realmente esse asqueroso Potter. Você é obrigada pela sua família a namorar com ele?

Nesse momento ela enxergou vermelho e perdeu toda a compostura que ainda lhe restava. Todos que passavam pelo corredor pararam para vê-la gritar coisas irrepetíveis enquanto jogava todos os livros que tinha e mais o que encontrasse ao alcance de suas mãos em Harry e Draco, que corriam e tentavam desviar. Por fim alguém a segurou enquanto os dois se escondiam atrás de uma coluna.

- Viu só, idiota? – falou Draco. – Ela me ama!

- Você é mesmo patético, Malfoy! É a mim que ela ama. Ela só me chutou porque estava furiosa.

Claro que seus argumentos não convenceram Draco. Ele continuou correndo atrás de Gina. E ele, Harry, pelo bem de todos, resolveu fazer o mesmo.

A idéia pura e simples de que ela simplesmente não gostava mais dele era impossível de suportar. Ele jurou que faria com que ela se apaixonasse novamente. Faria o que fosse preciso. E ela diria o que ele queria ouvir.

__

Love me love me

say that you love me

fool me fool me

go on and fool me

love me love me

pretend that you love me

leave me leave me

just say that you need me

So I cry and I wait for you to

Love me love me

say that you love me

leave me leave me

just say that you need me

I can't care 'bout anything but you...

Ela não disse. Mas bateu tanto nele quanto em Draco. Foi proibida de retirar livros da biblioteca porque os usava como armas. Queria comer o fígado dos dois, e, de preferência, mal passado.

Ele, em contrapartida, perdeu a conta do número de vezes que foi lavar as comadres com Draco. Simplesmente não podia enxergar o outro sem que a coisa passasse por três etapas: na primeira eles se viam, se ofendiam e se engalfinhavam; na segunda um professor os acudia e os levava para a enfermaria; e na terceira o mesmo professor lhes aplicava sempre a mesma detenção: lavar as comadres da enfermaria. 

As comadres nunca andaram tão limpas como naqueles dias. Toda noite, sem exceção, lá estavam os dois lavando as comadres. A coisa teria ido muito bem, obrigado, se numa dessas detenções - a última por coincidência - os dois não tivessem se pregado no porrete com as ditas comadres dentro da enfermaria, fazendo uma bruta sujeira e uma confusão dos diabos. Não fora nada de mais. Simplesmente Harry olhara para Draco, que olhara para Harry e, até hoje, nenhum dos dois soube dizer quem deu a primeira "comadrada" (que belo neologismo) no outro. O fato é que voou comadre para tudo que é lado e quando Madame Pomfrey chegou, sendo saudosamente recebida por uma comadre voadora, encontrou os dois rolando no chão, no meio das comadres, batendo um no outro com uma comadre diferente. Desse dia em diante passaram a lavar os banheiros e polir os troféus assistidos por Filch, toda noite. Também estavam proibidos de se olhar enquanto cumpriam detenção. 

Mas as detenções continuaram e as noites em claro, em que Harry passava se revirando na cama tentando pensar numa maneira de se livrar de Draco e reconquistar Gina, também.

__

Lately I have desperately pondered,

spent my nights awake and I wonder

what I could do have done in another way

to make you stay

Reason will not lead to solution

I will end up lost in confusion

I don't care if you really care

as long as you don't go

Foi então que a idéia surgiu. Ele levantou-se cedo, tomou um caprichado e demorado banho, passou sua melhor poção aromática para bruxos, vestiu sua melhor roupa e despachou Edwiges para uma floricultura em Hogsmeade, com um bilhete encomendando um belo buquê de rosas.

Edwiges voltou com as rosas durante o café da manhã. Ele percebeu Draco na mesa da Sonserina, com um olhar assassino. Ele percebeu que Gina ficou inquieta. Então respirou fundo. Agora era só se desculpar com ela, entregar-lhe as rosas e convidá-la para o baile. Ela não iria resistir, não é?

****

NOTA: A música citada nessa fic é Lovefool, dos Cardigans, cuja tradução é mais ou menos a seguinte:

__

Querido, eu temo que estejamos enfrentando um problema  
Você não me ama mais, eu sei  
E talvez não haja nada 

Que eu possa fazer para fazer você me amar  
Mamãe diz que não deveria me chatear  
Que eu deveria me amarrar em outro homem  
Um homem que certamente me mereça  
Mas eu acho que você me merece  


Então eu choro, eu rezo e eu imploro

Me ame, me ame  
Diga que você me ama  
Me engane, me engane  
Continue e me engane  
Me ame, me ame  
Finja que me ama  
Me deixe, me deixe  
Só diga que você precisa de mim  
Então eu choro  
E espero que você  
Me ame, me ame  
Diga que você me ama  
Me deixe, me deixe  
Só diga que você precisa de mim  
Eu posso não me importar com nada além de você...  
  
Ultimamente eu tenho ponderado desesperadamente  
Passado minhas noites acordada e imagino  
O que eu poderia ter feito de outra maneira  
Para fazer você ficar  
A razão não vai levar à solução  
Eu vou acabar perdida na confusão  
Eu não me importo  
Se você realmente se importa  
Desde que você não se vá


	3. Round 3 Gina

****

ROUND 3 # GINA

Sentada na grama do campo de quadribol, ela sentia o sol bater em seu rosto enquanto buscava por um pouco de paz. E, naquele momento, ela estava em paz. Mesmo com os gêmeos apostando corrida em suas vassouras, fazendo uma algazarra terrível, ela estava em paz. Mesmo com Lino Jordan tentando equilibrar-se em pé sob sua vassoura e a chamando de minuto em minuto para ver suas façanhas, ela estava em paz. Estava em paz porque estava longe deles. Daquelas duas criaturas bizarras que estavam tentando deixá-la louca. Gina Weasley se revoltava só de pensar nos dois e nos problemas que eles lhe causavam. 

Quem eles pensavam que eram para prensá-la contra a parede e exigir que tomasse uma decisão? Que escolhesse um deles? Ambos a convidaram para ir ao Baile da Primavera juntos. E se agarraram pelos cabelos quando fizeram a pergunta ao mesmo tempo, um alegando ao outro que ela iria com ele. O que os dois idiotas pensavam da vida? Que era assim? Que, como dois homens da cavernas, eles chegariam, lutariam e quem vencesse iria levá-la embora, e facilitando arrastada pelos cabelos como faziam os homens na pré-história? Que era só chegar e mandá-la escolher entre as belas caras dos dois e ela cairia de amores por um deles? Em que mundo eles viviam?

Há um tempo atrás isso era tudo que ela desejaria. Dois garotos a disputando. E ela era apaixonada por Harry, também. Só que ele não lhe dava bola. Também não podia negar que gostava de olhar para Draco. Ele era mau, mas tão lindo. Algo nele a atraia, fazendo-a lembrar de Tom. Tom Riddle. Tá certo que Tom era só uma lembrança num diário. Uma lembrança que quando crescesse iria se tornar Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Mas Tom era tão bonitinho e tão mau. Como Draco, um tempo atrás.

Ela sentia saudade desse tempo, quando admirava Draco de longe e era apaixonada por Harry sem ser correspondida. Era tão bom. Mas os dois imbecis tinham que estragar tudo, não tinham?

** __**

Sucker love is heaven sent.

You pucker up, our passion's spent.

My hearts a tart, your body's rent.

My body's broken, yours is spent.

Carve your name into my arm.

Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.

Cuz there's nothing else to do,

Every me and every you.

No começo ela pensou que aquilo era obra dos gêmeos. Era bem a cara de Fred e Jorge trocarem seu xampu ou sua poção aromática por uma poção do amor só para lhe infernizarem a vida. 

Quando ela os inquiriu, eles negaram até a morte e juraram de pés juntos. Mas como eles faziam isso sempre ela não acreditou e resolveu tirar a limpo. Gastou todo o xampu lavando o cabelo e tomou um banho de poção aromática. Então esbarrou, propositalmente, em Neville. 

- Gina! – ele lhe dissera, um tanto compreensivo. – Sabe, você deveria disfarçar quando fumar ervas. O cheiro está impregnado em você. No teu lugar eu iria tomar um banho antes que mais alguém desconfie! - E lhe piscou o olho, em sinal de camaradagem. 

Era só o que lhe faltava! Agora Neville estava tirando-a para parceira. Como se não bastassem os problemas que já tinha com Draco e Harry, agora, provavelmente teria também Neville em seu pé. Só que sem juras de amor (o que era uma benção), mas convidando-a para suas excursões ao lago. Era realmente tudo o que precisava! 

Porém o bom senso mandou-a seguir o conselho do garoto antes que Snape a encontrasse e ela entrasse para sua lista de bruxos doidões de Hogwarts. Não iria arriscar. Não queira cumprir detenção com Harry e Draco. Tudo menos isso. Principalmente agora que descobrira que a coisa não era uma travessura dos gêmeos. Teve vontade chorar. 

Quantas vezes sonhara com isso? E agora, que tudo acontecia, parecia tão desanimadoramente fácil, que perdera a graça.

Fácil demais. Nenhum obstáculo, nenhum desafio. E, além de tudo, ela fora obrigada a prometer que escolheria entre um deles para que não se matassem. Duas crias! Era isso que eles eram. Duas crias (um ano mais velhas do que ela mas, ainda assim, crias.), definitivamente. Se pelo menos eles fossem mais velhos, talvez isso não fosse tão chato. "Imagina só: dois caras mais velhos brigando por minha causa?" 

_ ****_

Sucker love, a box I choose.

No other box I choose to use.

Another love I would abuse,

No circumstances could excuse.

In the shape of things to come.

Too much poison come undone.

Cuz there's nothing else to do,

Every me and every you.

Every me and every you,

Every Me...he

Ainda sentada ao sol, ela viu Lino quase despencar da vassoura em que tentava, de qualquer maneira, voar em pé. Era engraçado. Talvez quando ele finalmente se esborrachasse no chão ela não acharia graça. O que Lino pensava que estava fazendo? Para que voar em pé?

Mas ela foi cruelmente tirada de seus devaneios quando ouviu duas vozes diferentes, uma de cada lado do campo, berrando seu nome. "Ops! Problemas!", ela pensou.

De um lado vinha Draco, com sua guitarra de bruxo. Do outro Harry, com a Firebolt.

- Gina! – gritou Draco. – Eu fiz uma música para você!

- Gina! – gritou Harry. – Vamos dar uma volta na minha vassoura?

- Lino! – chamou Gina. – Me empresta essa vassoura, agora! 

- O que você quer fazer? – disse Lino. Gina olhou para ele, desesperada.

- Quero me refugiar em meu dormitório antes que eles me alcancem.

Lino aterrizou ao seu lado e mandou-a subir com a cabeça.

- Vem comigo. Eu te salvo!

E os dois saíram voando, deixando Draco e Harry indignados no solo, chamando Lino por todos os nomes feios que sabiam. Então os dois se olharam. Draco bateu em Harry com a guitarra: 

- Idiota! A culpa é sua!- esbravejou. Harry deu uma vassourada em Draco:

- É sua culpa, imbecil!

E os dois rolaram no campo de quadribol, esquecendo a vassoura e a guitarra, enquanto os gêmeos Weasley, com um feitiço _sonorus_ anunciavam em altos brados para toda a Hogwarts:

- No ringue Potter X Malfoy! Já começou. Venham todos. Façam suas apostas!

Da garupa de Lino, Gina pode vislumbrar as pessoas se aproximando para ver a luta.

O amigo dos gêmeos deixou-a na janela do dormitório e voltou voando para o campo de quadribol. Não queria perder a luta.

- Dessa vez eu vou apostar no Malfoy! –ele disse, antes de voltar. – Você quer fazer alguma aposta?

- Empate! – ela suspirou. – Eles sempre empatam!

- É. Você tem razão. Sempre chega um professor para empatar a luta e a nossa diversão. Então vou apostar que dessa vez a professora MacGonnagall pega eles.

- E eu, sinceramente, desejo que seja o Snape!

Porém, nem Lino, nem Gina ganharam a aposta. Quem empatou a briga foi Hagrid, que apareceu do nada e juntou os dois garotos embaixo de seus enormes braços como se fossem sacos de batata e os levou para o escritório do diretor. Entretanto MacGonnagall pegou os gêmeos, e lhes aplicou a já conhecida detenção na enfermaria, por estarem incentivando a jogatina e a briga. Eles, claro, cumpriram a detenção, mas começaram a pensar, seriamente, em abrir um cassino clandestino em Hogwarts, que daria um bom dinheiro para a loja de lougros e brincadeiras.

Naquele dia Gina pode curtir mais um pouco sua paz. Só que isso não durou muito tempo. 

**__**

Sucker love is known to swing.

Prone to cling and waste these things.

Pucker up for heavens sake.

There's never been so much at stake.

I serve my head up on a plate.

It's only comfort, calling late.

Cuz there's nothing else to do,

Every me and every you.

Every me and every you,

Every Me...he

Every me and every you,

Every Me...he

Alguns dias mais tarde, e ainda cheios de hematomas, os dois, de comum acordo, a atacaram no corredor.

- Você está nos fazendo de bobos! – disse Harry.

- É!- falou Draco. – Você precisa decidir.

- Escutem aqui vocês dois! – ela falou, irritada. – Eu disse que vou decidir e é isso que vou fazer. Mas me deixem em paz até lá, certo?

- Mas nós não podemos esperar para sempre! – falou Draco.

- Você tem que decidir logo! – falou Harry.

- Ok! – ela suspirou. – No dia do baile eu digo quem eu escolhi!

Isso os conformou, mas deixou-a em pânico: faltava uma semana para o baile e ela não tinha a menor idéia de qual dos dois escolheria, pois não queria nenhum. 

Eles até cumpriram, embora parcialmente, sua promessa: não mais a perseguiram, mas todo dia ela tinha vontade se esconder embaixo da mesa durante o café da manhã. Ou eram dezenas de corujas trazendo flores, ou cartões cantantes, ou anões com arpas declamando poesias, ou qualquer coisa absurda e altamente constrangedora que seus dois adoráveis pretendentes lhe enviavam. Faziam-na querer morrer e ela só pensava como poderia escolher entre aquelas duas zebras, cujas tentativas de agradá-la só a faziam ficar enojada?

Dava para acreditar? Draco tivera a ousadia de subornar, sabe-se lá Merlin como, Pirraça para que este aparecesse numa dessas manhãs vestido de cupido e cantando a estúpida canção que ele havia feito para ela. Só para desbancar o anão de Harry. E pensar que ela odiara o anão. Que dizer de Pirraça?

Assim ficava impossível escolher um deles. Qual seria seu critério? Quem faz mais merda? Ou quem faz menos merda?

Tudo que ela podia pensar era que preferia ir ao baile com Neville doidão a ir com um deles. Até o Colin, com câmera e tudo, seria melhor companhia. Que fazer? Talvez devesse fazer companhia a Neville no lago, antes do baile para, quem sabe, assim conseguir tomar uma decisão.

**__**

Like the naked leads the blind.

I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.

Sucker love I always find,

Someone to bruise and leave behind.

All alone in space and time.

There's nothing here but what here's here's mine.

Something borrowed, something blue.

Every me and every you.

Every me and every you,

Every Me...he

Véspera do maldito baile e ainda não conseguira tomar uma decisão. Sua cabeça estava zonza de tanto tentar optar por um dos dois. Graças a isso, sequer lembrara de escolher o vestido que usaria na ocasião.

Caminhava pelos corredores do castelo, com vontade bater a cabeça na parede até entrar em coma. E, provavelmente, era isso que iria fazer se não conseguisse decidir até a noite. 

Porcaria! Porque eu não mandei os dois irem caçar gnomos? Porque eu fiz aquela maldita promessa? Eu devia ter corrido com eles! Mandado Fred e Jorge colocarem-nos em seus devidos lugares, porque Rony nem pensar. Ele até colocaria o Malfoy no lugar dele, mas o Harry...

Eu devia ter dito que não iria escolher nenhum deles. Mas devido as circunstancias era bem capaz que me propusessem ficar com os dois. Segundas, quartas e sextas um, terças, quintas e sábados o outro. Poderia estudar no domingo. Acho que os mataria se fizessem isso. Mas eles teriam feito. Eu sei que teriam.

Sentia-se perdida. Não queria escolher nenhum deles. Queria se ver livre dos dois. Mas tinha que ter prometido, não tinha? Ela e sua grande boca. Fazer o que? Agora teria que escolher!

- Ei, Gina! –ela escutou a voz de Lino Jordan às suas costas. – Olhe isso!

Ela viu o que parecia uma tábua de passar roupa em miniatura passar voando ao seu lado e, logo em seguida, Lino atirar-se em pé sobre ela. A tábua voava com ele em cima.

Lino fez umas manobras estranhas e desceu da tábua.

- Viu só o que eu inventei? É uma prancha voadora. Transfigurei minha vassoura nela e funcionou.

- Hermione me falou que os trouxas tem uma coisa parecida com isso, só que com rodinhas. Chama-se Skate!

- Aos trouxas o que é dos trouxas. Eu acabei de criar a prancha voadora. Dá pra fazer umas coisas legais. O que você achou?

- Legal, mas meio perigoso, não?

- É menos perigoso que uma vassoura porque não levanta mais que um metro do chão. E dá pra fazer umas coisas que com a vassoura fica difícil.

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo isso!

Lino atirou-se com a "prancha" no corrimão de uma escada próxima e desceu. Teria sido uma bela manobra se ele não tivesse aterrizado em cima do professor Snape. Gina engoliu em seco. Provavelmente a Grifinória teria menos 100 pontos agora.

Snape levantou-se, zangado, pronto para começar esbravejar e tirar pontos. Mas pareceu que, por um momento, ele parou e pensou melhor.

- Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória por andar praticando esportes nos corredores, senhor Jordan. Eu deveria tirar 100, mas acho que é uma boa idéia incentivar meninos a praticarem esportes antes que se metam onde não devem. Então suma da minha frente antes que eu mude de idéia!

Mais que depressa, Lino levantou-se e saiu em disparada com a prancha embaixo do braço.

Gina escondeu-se antes que Snape a pudesse ver, chorando de rir de Lino. 

Havia acabado de tomar sua decisão. Não tinha mais nada que pudesse ser feito, não era mesmo? Então ela tinha resolvido. Iria se preocupar com o vestido enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

_ ****_

Every me and every you,

Every Me...he

Every Me...he

Every Me...he

Every Me...he

Nota: A música citada nessa fic é Every you and every me, do Placebo, cuja tradução, me corrijam se estiver errada, é mais ou menos esta:

Amor otário caiu do céu

Você muda seu ânimo, nossa paixão se desgasta

Meu coração é uma prostituta, seu corpo é aluguel

Meu corpo está quebrado, o seu está usado

Esculpo teu nome em meu braço

Ao invés de estressado, deito-me seduzido

Pois não há mais nada para fazer

Por mim e por você

Amor otário, uma escolha que fiz

Mais nada escolheria

Outro amor eu insultaria

E nenhum motivo teria para me desculpar

Na forma das coisas que estão por vir

Muito veneno já vem sem efeito

Pois não há mais nada para fazer

Por mim e por você

Por mim e por você

Por mim...ele

Amor otário está aprendendo a balançar

Inclinado a apegar-se e desperdiçar estas coisas

Pelo amor de Deus, mude o seu ânimo

Nunca houve tanto em jogo

Eu sirvo minha cabeça em um prato

É um único consolo, chegando tarde

Pois não ha mais nada para fazer

Por mim e por você

Por mim e por você

Por mim ...ele

Por mim e por você

Por mim...ele

Assim como o instinto guia o cego

Eu sei que sou egoísta e cruel

Sempre encontro um amor otário

Alguém para machucar e deixar para trás

Completamente sozinho no espaço e tempo

Não há nada aqui, mas o que existe é meu

Algo emprestado, algo triste

Por mim e por você

Por mim e por você,

Por mim...ele

Por mim e por você

Por mim...ele

Por mim...ele 

Por mim...ele

Por mim...ele


	4. Round 4 A escolha

****

ROUND 4 # A ESCOLHA

O baile começara há mais de uma hora.

Draco e Harry aguardavam, ansiosos, na entrada do salão, esperando por Gina. A expectativa de quem seria o escolhido os fazia suar frio. Harry roía as unhas, enquanto Draco batia o pé. Olhavam um para o outro, de vez em quando, apenas para torcerem os narizes, com caras de nojo, e olharem para o outro lado. As coisas não estavam começando nada bem.

As pessoas ao seu redor estavam se divertindo, mas se alguém se aproximasse das rodinhas perceberia que o assunto não era outro senão os dois bobos parados na porta e qual deles seria o escolhido. Não se falava em outra coisa.

Os gêmeos estavam desde manhã recolhendo apostas. As mais absurdas possíveis. Quarenta por cento da escola apostava em Harry, quarenta por cento em Draco e os outros dez nas mais loucas teorias. Alguns garotos da Lufa-lufa apostaram que Gina bateria a cabeça na parede até entrar em coma e não viria ao baile. Duas meninas da Corvinal apostaram que ela ficaria com os dois. Houve quem apostasse que ela fugiria, antes do baile, para não dar uma resposta. E houve quem apostasse que ela abriria a câmara secreta, novamente, e mandaria o basilisco em cima dos dois. O próprio Neville Longbottom, ao entrar pelo salão e vê-los parados na porta, foi direto procurar os gêmeos para fazer uma fezinha. Apostou que Gina encheria a cara no baile e vomitaria em cima dos dois.

- Como ela vai se embriagar, Neville, se não estão servindo bebidas alcoólicas?- Jorge perguntou, preocupado com a quantidade de ervas mágicas que o menino estava enviando para o cérebro.

- Ela vai se embriagar com ponche de frutas e cerveja amanteigada? – disse Fred.

Mas Neville fez cara de pouco caso e manteve sua aposta, sumindo da frente dos dois, logo em seguida, numa atitude muito suspeita. Fred olhou para Jorge, que olhou para Fred e ambos disseram, ao mesmo tempo:

- Dez galeões como ele vai aprontar alguma!

Dito e feito. Embora ninguém tenha visto Neville fazer qualquer coisa, uma hora e meia mais tarde o ponche estava sensivelmente mais forte. Foi Rony quem descobriu isso quando, depois do terceiro copo, sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de afrouxar o colarinho e arrastar Hermione, ainda que sob protestos, para a pista de dança. Não importava se a garota o olhava como um tigre faminto, ou se ela pisava em seu pé de minuto em minuto. Ele só queria dançar. Todos estavam dançando, não estavam?

Todos menos Harry e Draco, que ainda esperavam por Gina na entrada.

- Ehr! – Draco pigarreou. – Ela está quase três horas atrasada!

- Será que ela não vem?- Harry perguntou, nervoso. Já não tinha mais unhas para roer. Estava apelando para as pontas dos dedos.

- Ela é da tua casa! Por que você não vai até lá e a chama?

- Para que? Para ela se irritar comigo e escolher você? Tá achando que sou idiota?

- Tentativas são válidas! – Suspirou Draco. – E pare de meter na boca essas mãos sujas! Isso é nojento!

- Nojento é você, sua serpente albina!

- Serpente albina é a tua avó, seu MacBoom peludo* de quatro olhos!

Eles teriam se atracado, novamente, ali mesmo, se os gêmeos Weasley não tivessem chegado naquele mesmíssimo instante.

- Façam o que quiserem, mas não se agarrem aqui! – disseram, ao mesmo tempo, quase desesperados.

- Vocês estão bem? – Harry falou, estranhando a atitude de seus futuros cunhados.

- Se vocês não brigarem, nós estaremos!

- Porque isso, agora? – resmungou Draco, com maus modos.

- Ora! – disse Fred, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Hermione Granger foi a única pessoa na escola que apostou que Gina não escolheria nenhum de vocês porque brigariam no baile.

- E nós não queremos – completou Jorge. – perder todo o dinheiro que já reunimos para nossa loja, até agora, porque, apenas mais uma vez, Hermione foi brilhante.

- Então tomem isso! – disse Fred, entregando um copo de ponche para cada um.– Para adoçar a vida de vocês!

- O que é isso?- disse Harry, enquanto Draco virava seu ponche goela abaixo.

- Ponche! – os dois responderam em uníssono. Harry tomou um gole.

- Isso está forte demais para um ponche!- reclamou. Os dois sorriram, malvadamente.

- É que é um ponche à moda Longbottom!

- E que diabos vem a ser um ponche à moda Longbottom? – inquiriu Harry.

- Um ponche batizado!

- Vocês estão loucos? Tem crianças aqui!

- Ih!- debochou Draco, lambendo os beiços. – A bruxa dondoca ficou tonta com o ponche. Gra-ci-nha! Judiaria, os gêmeos maus querem embriagar a bruxa dondoca!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy, que eu vou te partir a cara.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas antes eu quero mais ponche!

Nesse exato instante ouviu-se uma algazarra no meio do salão e os quatro se voltaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Draco estourou em gargalhadas. Harry meteu as duas mãos na boca, novamente, muito nervoso. E os gêmeos, pela primeira vez na vida, estavam sem reação. Estáticos.

Eis que em cima de uma mesa, próxima à pista de dança, encontrava-se um Ronald Weasley, alucinado, dançando sensualmente, enquanto tirava peça por peça de sua roupa, tendo como platéia mais da metade das alunas de Hogwarts, gritando histericamente. Hermione tentava, desesperadamente, puxá-lo de cima da mesa, mas tudo que conseguia era ajudá-lo a livrar-se de suas roupas. A garota parecia estar num estado de ânimo entre a fúria, as lágrimas e o desespero absoluto. As meninas ao redor gritavam elogios a Rony, incentivando para que tirasse mais uma peça. 

Só lhe faltavam as calças quando, repentinamente, o garoto cambaleou um pouco, trançando as pernas sobre a mesa. Ele fez uma cara estranha e, então, vomitou. Em cima de Hermione.

Silêncio absoluto. Hermione estava petrificada. Em choque.

Mas, rapidamente, ela se recuperou e começou a gritar e rugir como um tigre selvagem, furioso, derrubando Rony, que já se encontrava em estado de semiconsciência, de cima da mesa e começando a chutá-lo e esmurrá-lo.

Draco e Harry acompanharam, com os olhos, alguns professores se aproximarem. Mas nunca chegaram a ver o que aconteceu depois, porque, naquele exato instante, avistaram, no meio da confusão, em um diáfano vestido amarelo, Gina Weasley, em pessoa. E nos braços de Lino Jordan.

Eles esfregaram os olhos, se olharam e olharam para a cena novamente. Não fora uma alucinação. Ela não apenas tivera a audácia de vir com Lino Jordan, como chegara escondida.

Mais que depressa os dois se adiantaram em direção ao casal como cães raivosos. Gina, vendo que não tinha mais escapatória, pediu licença a Lino e foi ao encontro dos dois.

Encontraram-se, os três, no meio do caminho.

- Bem?- falou ela, um tanto nervosa, um tanto debochada. – Aqui estamos nós!

- Bem! – eles responderam, inquisidoramente. – Você nos deve uma explicação!

- Eu fiz minha escolha. Eu escolhi o Lino!

- Mas porque? – gritaram os dois.

Ela sorriu:

****

Well he was just seventeen  
You know what I mean  
And the way he looked  
Was way beyond compare  
So how could I dance with another,  
Oh, when I saw his standing there  
Well he looked at me  
and I, I could see  
I'd fall in love with him  
He wouldn't dance with another  
Oh, when I saw his standing there  
Well my heart went boom  
When I crossed that room  
And I held his hand in mine  
Oh we danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long  
I fell in love with him  
Now I'll never dance with another  
Oh, when I saw his standing there  
Oh, when I saw his standing there  
Oh, since I saw his standing there  
Yeah, well since I saw his standing there.**

Eles ficaram parados, vendo ela partir. Voltando para os braços de Lino. Garota má. Garota cruel. Quebrara seus pobres jovens corações.

- Falsa! – esbravejou Draco. – Ela não tinha dito que escolheria um de nós dois?

- Eu acho que sim! – bufou Harry.

- Mas nenhum de nós é o Lino Jordan! Ela nos enganou!

- Como ela pôde?

- Como ela pôde?

- A única coisa que me faz sentir melhor é saber que ela vai fazer a mesma coisa com ele!

- Usá-lo, abusá-lo e jogá-lo fora como um pedaço de pergaminho roto?

- Isso ai!

- E o que a gente faz agora?

- Que tal uma trégua por essa noite?

- E dar cabo do ponche que o Longbottom batizou?

- Sim! Quem sabe tirar a roupa, como o Rony, e ver a mulherada ficar louca?

- Mas só se a gente fizer um pacto!

- Que pacto?

- Um não pode vomitar no outro.

Eles apertaram as mãos e foram, abraçados, até o ponche, como velhos amigos. Tomaram todas. Dançaram juntos. E terminaram a noite fazendo companhia à Neville no lago. 

No outro dia sofreram a pior dor de cabeça de suas vidas. Apenas tiveram vagas idéias do que haviam feito na noite anterior, por comentários que escutavam dos amigos, pois a carraspana fora tão grande que eles, simplesmente, não lembravam de nada depois do momento em que fizeram o pacto.

Não lembravam que Draco, num estado completamente ébrio, tentara beijar a professora MacGonnagall, nem que Harry, em pior estado que Draco, desfilara nu pelos jardins do castelo, ou que Draco vomitara em cima de Canino, ou que Harry mandara Snape lavar os cabelos a altos brados.

Não lembravam que entraram em coma alcoólico no meio do canteiro de abóboras de Hagrid e que este, quando os encontrara, tivera que levá-los, às pressas, para a enfermaria.

A única coisa que sabiam era que, agora sim, estavam com problemas.

Mas não estavam sós. Hermione, Rony e os gêmeos também estavam muito encrencados. Os dois primeiros por motivos óbvios, os dois últimos porque alguns alunos, insatisfeitos com o fato da banca ter ficado com todo o dinheiro - já que ninguém ganhara a aposta- foram reclamar para a professora MacGonnagall, que não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com o fato dos gêmeos continuarem incentivando a jogatina.

Ficariam na detenção até o final do ano letivo.

Apenas Neville se safou, pois a culpa sobre o batismo do ponche, só para variar, recaiu sobre Draco e Harry, os bruxos doidões de Hogwarts.

****

FIM

****

Notas: 

*MacBoom peludo, para quem não sabe, é uma criatura descrita no livro "Animais Fantásticos & onde habitam".

**A música citada nessa fic é uma adaptação de I saw her standing there, dos Beatles. Eu apenas troquei os pronomes femininos por masculinos, para poder representar a fala de Gina. A tradução da adaptação é mais ou menos a seguinte:

__

Bem, ele só tinha dezessete  
E você sabe o que eu quero dizer  
E o jeito como ele olhava  
Era incomparável  
Então como eu poderia dançar com outro  
Oh, quando eu o vi lá  
Bem, ele olhou pra mim  
E eu, eu pude ver  
Que em pouco tempo  
Eu me apaixonaria por ele  
Ele não poderia dançar com outra  
Oh, quando eu o vi lá  
Bem, meu coração disparou  
Quando eu cruzei aquele salão   
E eu segurei sua mão  
Oh nós dançamos a noite inteira  
E nos abraçamos um ao outro bem juntinhos  
E em pouco tempo  
Eu me apaixonei por ele  
Agora eu nunca mais dançarei com outro  
Oh, quando eu o vi lá.  
Oh, quando que o vi lá.  
Oh, desde que o vi lá.  
Yeah, desde que o vi lá.  



End file.
